User talk:Zabidenu
I have no idea how talk pages work, so here's to hoping this is an ok way to contact you. Anyway, I have to disagree with "generically" calling a single or EP an "album." It's just plain incorrect, one term is not a substitute for another at all. I understand wanting to make things easier, but if you want to use one category it should be "releases under alias", not "albums". And honestly, I don't see what's so messy over categorizing it like: release type (album, EP, single), releases under alias, then era...? Sorry if I sound argumentative, just given the nature of what Renard does, labeling EPs and singles as albums just kind of perpetuates the general ignorance many fans who are new to electronic music have. Syvalion 20:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I gotta admit that after thinking futher, your "system" makes much more sense - I guess making decisions like this hastily doesn't work out in the end. You can change them back to what they were. Better start recategorizing the older pages as well... Zabidenu 20:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I think this is the right place to put this but I'm not 100% sure. Here goes: I recently found myself with a lot of the Lapfox/VULPvibe content that has been discontinued and I'm hopefully going to begin working on updating this wiki with as much info as possible. Should I also upload the old tracks, albums, etc. and post links on the relevant pages? BlastFromThePast (talk) 06:55, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Upload as in uploading the songs to the wiki? (And yes, it is the right place for this!) Zabidenu (talk) 08:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I hadn't thought of uploading them to the wiki. I was thinking more like put them on a file locker (mediafire, me.ga, etc.) and post links like the links to albums on Bandcamp. Obviously this wiki is more your baby than mine, I just got here, so I would leave that decision up to you. Also, what is the distinction between 'No longer available' and 'Discontinued'? Also also, what does QueenstonBOT do? BlastFromThePast (talk) 05:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC) 1) Yeah, you can do that. 2) There is none, it's just a minor inconsistency. 3) QueenstonBOT does repetitive asks automatically when ordered, such as changing certain text strings to others, fixing typos, etc. Zabidenu (talk) 09:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Glitched Page Not sure if this is the best place to put this here, but a page appears to be glitched. It only shows black text instead of white, making it incredibly hard to read. http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/Pendleton_Ward Hopefully I'm not the only one with this problem? It seems to only happen to this particular page. Thanks! "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 17:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shrubskill Nurse Fixed, thanks for the info! Be sure to yell at me if you find more of these. Zabidenu (talk • ) 18:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Thanks for fixing it! "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 19:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shrubskill Nurse I Dear Zabidenu, I have left edited at least one page every day for 10 day, and have been unable to get the achievment key to the wiki. At one point it went to four, but then went beck down to one even though I didn't miss a day, and since has not gone over one. TAFKasEmoticon (talk) 02:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but this is completely out of my control. You're gonna have to ask Wikia's staff about that. Zabidenu (talk • ) 02:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ZomebieCollie Hello there :) I recently joind and expanded a lot on the whole Hell part of the world Ren created. I hope everythign I added is okay! 05:49 PM, August 2nd 2013 Hey Zabi! IONIX here. I'm working on the Shitsmear Collection pages. Right now, I finished the first volume page. It was so tedious! dude, 30 songs. like, whoa. Ionixmusic (talk) 03:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Zabi! IONIX again. Just finished SHITSMEAR VOL. 4 so all of them are finished! Ionixmusic (talk) 17:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Room So Zabi, I think it would be a nice idea to have a chat room. It could let users collaborate when making a page, or it could let users get to know each other better. Either way, let me know if its a good idea! Ionixmusic (talk) 03:28, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just uploaded a picture and it told me to leave a message so here goes. I found a mediafire link with a bunch of old mixes that Ren made back in his Vulpevibe days and I thought I'd put them all here on the sight. I'm starting with the End of Days celebration mix and will slowly get the others up as well. thank you for being my first bloger and sorry for not getting back back to you in tell nowDragon's gile (talk) 02:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! ^^ New Admin Possibility I respect and completely understand your decision to leave this wiki, given the recent events. However, with no one as admin, there isn't anyone capable of dealing with the recent bursts of spam. I'm not asking you to come back, but have you considered appointing a new admin (not necessarily me, but I am open to the idea), in order to deal with this? Its pretty hard to deal with, considering pages can't be deleted and users can't be blocked. --Unoctium1 (talk) 07:48, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I would willingly continue working on this wiki to clear the spam! I've been working on this wiki for some time in cleaning up and making pages, so I'd love to apply for an adminship if you would please consider it. "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 18:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Shrubskill Nurse